


The Goosing Giraffe

by inkfish



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, this is literally two minutes of pointless fluff, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfish/pseuds/inkfish
Summary: Is it really all that terrible that Bits wants a kiss? Just one, then they can finish all the boring shit that couples do every weekend to keep the house looking like not-a-frat-Haus.But nooo, Jack doesn't want to give him one.





	The Goosing Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes.

“Mr. Zimmermann, get down here.”

The pout of Bitty’s lips was enticing enough to kiss, but Jack kept his back ramrod straight. “No.”

Bitty groaned. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck trying to pull him down, but apparently Bitty was dating a stubborn giraffe. “Pleaseeeeee?”

Jack smirked. “Nah. I need to go run some errands, and then maybe clean the toilet with a toothbrush.”

He laughed at Bitty’s offended expression and caved enough to wrap his arms around Bit’s waist. Even with Bitty standing on the balls of his feet he was still too short to kiss anything above Jack’s collarbones without some help. It didn’t stop him from trying though- Jack laughed as he pulled away from Bitty’s outstretched tongue against the underside of his jaw.

“Stop leaning back, you asshole! I swear on MooMaw’s apple pie that if you don’t kiss me I will _climb you_ until I get my damn kiss." 

Jack’s eyebrows rose. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he said, and grinned at Bitty’s scoff. Jack brushed a thumb over his reddening cheeks as Bitty got the innuendo.

“I lived in a damn frat house for three years, you think I’d be better with catching that before it’s out of my mouth.”

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cackle.

“Oh for heaven’s sake.” Bitty dropped to flat feet and buried his face in Jack’s chest. “I just want a damn kiss, not to be chirped within an inch of my life. And in my own kitchen, nonetheless.”

Jack hummed and tightened his grip on Bitty’s waist. It _was_ Bitty’s kitchen, because Bitty paid half the mortgage and had a sock drawer next to Jack’s and had more shower products in the bathroom than Jack knew existed.

“But we would be so boring if we stopped chirping each other,” Jack pointed out. He rested his chin against Bitty’s head.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Bitty sounded defeated but Jack could feel him smile against his chest.

Jack pulled away enough to look down at Bitty and take his hand. “Hey.”

Bitty looked up at him through his eyelashes. He knew exactly what that did to Jack, the little shit, but he kept his back rigid. He pulled Bitty’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the wide silver band on his finger.

“I love you.”

The pretend irritation slid from Bitty’s expression. “I love you too, Jack.” A smile spread across his face as Jack leaned down, about to finally give him a good morning kiss. But Jack grabbed a handful of Bitty’s ass with his free hand and squeezed hard before darting away.

“JACK ZIMMERMANN!”

Jack was laughing so hard he nearly careened into the hallway wall as he ran toward the bedroom. Bitty tackled him to the carpet just a few feet from the door.

“You,” Bitty said, wrestling one of Jack’s arms to the ground under his grip.

“Are.”

Jack was laughing too hard to fight much so the other hand was pinned quickly.

“Such.” Bitty loomed over Jack, red-faced and grinning.

“A.” He leaned down and pressed his face into the sensitive space along Jack’s jaw. Jack stopped laughing and shifted his hips under Bitty’s.

“Turd!” Bitty finished, and launched himself off Jack and into the bedroom.

Jack tackled him into the unmade bed, pressing kisses along his collarbone, up his neck, and finally, finally, kissed him. 


End file.
